Problem: First consider the expression for: the sum of $9$ and the quantity of $6$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $1$ plus the product of $4$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $6$ times $x$ $6 \times x = \color{orange}{6x}$ What is the sum of $9$ and $6x$ $6x$ $ + 9$ What is the product of $4$ times that expression $4 \times (6x + 9) = \color{orange}{4(6x+9)}$ What is $1$ plus $\color{orange}{4(6x+9)}$ $4(6x+9)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $4(6x+9)+1$.